Yancy
where are many types of people we met every day. Diffrent races, Diffrent likes, and diffrent names.There one type that people are sorry for when other people beat them up nearly injuring them but that person is too scared that they might be hurt badly. Yes, the people with specail needs. In the past before 1900s new born babies with needs were locked up in the bassment for there lifes and its not leigal for them to go outside at that time. Now it is but people still bully them for the heck of it. This story is about on who took maners into his own hands. Report From Newspaper An killer has been on the zone for 2 weeks. An little girl has said she survieald one of its attacks. She tells the story bravley to the locail ploice. `I woke up to the sound off glass chrashing. But i went back to sleep. An hour later I hear my dad scream. My mom died 4 days after my birth so I diden`t want my dad to die. I ran into the great room and saw im dead with a black figure next to him. In the thin moon light i see that he is wearing a very dark shade of blue hoodie with the hood on and a black overcoat. Black jeans and black desinger boots. The thing is twiching and laughing. It turned to me. Its face was brused and scared with dried blood.It said `Hello young chilld.` I screamed and it chased me. I herd a ploice car and it jumped out the winndow and ran into the woods.` Ploice are still looking for this man so if you ever see him call your locail ploice. 2 weeks ago Yancy is a hight school boy with Assburger. He knows how to handle it but the schools assholes had to rud it in his face. Hes not fat for gay is is an handsome man with medlum ginger hair and ocean blue eyes. Every day was pain at school. His parents were worst. When his mom was pregment they were goin to abourt him but this grandpa said no. He could live at this granpa`s house but he died a day before his birth. His parents diden`t teach him to walk or anything until the social surveses forced them. one day there was an new girl at school. She helped Yancy with anything from homework to bullys. One friday he saw the bullys picking on her so he went `Hey not that Tara did nothing!` `Why is she your girlfriend Mr. Retard,` They leader laughted and pulled out an knife and staded Tara. She died. Yacy raged and graded the knife and be-headed the leader. the pricleadle came and pulled Yancy into his office. At home his parents yelled `You killed two kids your bastured! Is is bad enought your hace Assburgers?!` His dad puched him then got an knife and staded him in the face `How you like it your shit!` Yacy took the knife and staded his dad. His mom looked at him `Yancy don`t you dare i will call the cops.` Yancy graded her neck and blood gush from every where. Yancy felt happer than ever. He realised that he is put one his planet to kill. Yancy grined as he looked for his next kill. ---- Credited to 'Da-Bored-Dragon' Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:OCs Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!